why are the rules well rules
by casualty the facts
Summary: What the title says involved spideypool and clintasha. Swearing . Humour.updated once or twice a week . Let's get this party started. Have some fun also the review box is hungry (like always).


Why are these rules well rules .

Thanks for reviewing my other story rules for the Avengers ( well more Clint , Scott , Wade and Tony ) this is like a follow up thanks to everyone who requested a rule I'll try to get though them all . So here's the first one enjoy tell me what you think in the review box .

Chapter 1 : RULE 50 : Clint and Sam stop saying I'm a bird mother fucker or we're birds mother fucka.

Steve POV

A normal day for us demolishing the newest theat that wants to destroy Earth . BANG! "Hulk SMASH!" took the silence out. Then after that bangs crashes took over , shields, repulses , bullets, arrows and hammers flew around . " Guy at 12 O'clock Captian." Hawkeye reported . I thew my shield Bam that guy was surely dead, my shield flew back in a flash (a DC flash reference ) . Out of the blue , two falcons swooped past right next to Thor but Thors hammer Mjora hit one falcon off course . "Thor you killed it ." Falcon said enraged . "Sorry Falcon man of bird ." Thors reply was . Sam just flew off . "Clint why did you shoot an arrow at me , wait make that two ." Tony said angrily though the comms . Clint replied"You look like one of the aliens ." "I'll get you back Clint Francis Barton."Tony started to fly off after Clint. "Tony calm down we have aliens to fight and we don't want a dead hawk ." I told Tony . "Fine."Tony told me. Suddenly two figures appeared one was flying the other was jumping buildings . They were both saying something about birds. "Save us." Natasha shouted . Well she knew the figures. Where are Clint and Sam? I thought .Both of them jumped down on the unsuspected alien as the guy said his final words before he got punched to death while the people around him chanted " We're bird mother fuckas!" "Seriously , guys stop saying that because Clint your teaching Sam rude stuff , 2 having that said as you die isn't pleasant and 3 well it's just LANGUAGE!" I shouted at Clint . "Steve no one cares if it's language it's th correct human language. " Tony told Steve . "Only you would say that ."I deadpanned back ."Oh really ." Tony replied angrily. There were a few grunts of Steves is right . But Clint and Sam are Tonys . "Where is the man of Spider? "Thor asked "Date." Radomly, Scott grew back to normal size "He was finishing up a date with someone you don't probably like." everyone stared at him "Oops I've said to much Oh I'm with tincan. "Scott said before shrinking down again . Tony and I kept arguing . "Cival war , cival war ." a man dressed in red chanted "Oh hey Agent Deadpool ."Clint said to the red man . "I knew that ." Natasha shrugged whilest everyone was like what how (apart from Clint and her)."Yo Clint I just came back from a date with you know who ." Wade told Clint . "Good for you mate."Clint replied. "Thanks he's really cute to, " Wade kept babbling. "Wade your babbling and do you think I'm a bird mother fucker is good?" Clint asked Deadpool. "Well I don't think it's good ,"at this point I did a little first pump "I win Ton..." I told him . "I think it's Great!"

"Yes Wade."Clint told him."By the way it's time for you to meet my boyfriend. " Wade sang. "And it's time to meet your..."Clint started "Fellow spider ." Spiderman (AKA Peter Parker ) interrupted . "WHAT..."we all said in unsion . "I knew that."Clint told everyone smuggly . "And so did l."Scott told everyone as he became normal size.

"And that's why we don't let Hawkeye or Falcon say I'm a bird mother fucker because you get Agent Deadpool with his new boyfriend and civil wars . " Fury told everyone. "OMG it's SPICY POOL in real life." "Did any of you listen ." Fury shook their heads. "Oh for fuck sake." Fury said before he walked back.

Okay so that the first reason I will update rules for the Avengers soon but I have other stories to write like I'm starting little hawk if you want know about it PM for it . If you want to request a rule I will sure add it . If this is what you wanted say . Tell me what you think . Review .I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY CHARTERS YOU RECOGNISE BECAUSE IF I DID CLINTASHA WOULD BE A THING . At least 3 reviews for me to continue . Just saying the avengers will read the rules in chapter 3 of rules for the Avengers . Can't wait to hear from you guys. Buy!

;)


End file.
